


My Darling Postman

by AQuill2Thrill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben the Mailman, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant(ish) Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate use of Tinder, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Kylo the Asshole, Kylo’s the ‘cool’ brother, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Lots of biting, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nervous Ben Solo, No Incest, No degradation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reylo Valentine’s Day 2021, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Some angst, Some daddy kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeuristic undertones, Well maybe not sane, breylo - Freeform, no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuill2Thrill/pseuds/AQuill2Thrill
Summary: In which Rey’s postman, Ben, doesn’t know how to ask her out. He asks his twin, Kylo, for advice.It’s... questionable.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	My Darling Postman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, my loves!!! 🥰🥰🥰 I swear I’m still hard at work on LTDB, but when this little trash heap popped into my brain, I had to let it play out 😅 It’s a complete mess and unbeta’d, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Your kudos & comments mean more than you know 💕

It’s 1:37 PM when Ben Solo makes a right turn onto Raddus Street, ignoring the ear-splitting _screech_ of his LLV’s timing belt in favor of grabbing his next tray of DPS. As expected, the D’Acy’s have a few letters right in front, and he places them into a taco shell made of box holders as he pulls up to their well-kept mailbox—one of his favorites for its ease of use.

“Hey, Ben!” shouts Larma as she lets her cat inside—a pudgy thing that likes to hiss at him whenever he leaves packages at the front door. Still, he does his best to smile, though he’s never been particularly good at it. “Hope you’re enjoying the gorgeous weather today!”

She makes a valid point; Hanna City isn’t known for its mild winters, but it would seem today’s forecast wasn’t informed. They’ve only just entered March, and somehow, the dollar store thermometer rubber-banded to Ben’s dash is reading in the mid-70s.

Too little too late, he realizes he’s yet to answer her. “Trying to!” he finally replies, but she doesn’t hear him; she’s already gone inside.

Ah, well. He has a job to do, after all.

He toes the brake pedal as he continues down the street, hardly stopping for each occupied box along the way. After five years on the road, he’s perfected the art of the _rolling stop,_ as his coworkers like to call it. It’s one of the more useful skills a mail carrier can master, right up there with _driving while doing literally anything._

Before long, he’s at the last address on Raddus Street, one that’s been vacant for the better part of six months.

Well. Until today, apparently.

However, it’s not the freshly trimmed shrubs that snag his attention, nor the neatly tidied porch. The recently revived shutters would be enough to catch anyone’s eye, or even the new rows of vibrant petunias lining the little walkway from the sidewalk to the front door.

No, none of this causes Ben’s jaw to drop, or his heart to flutter, or for the package addressed to _Rey Niima, 2187 Raddus Street_ to turn to lead in his hands.

Indeed, it’s the new resident—the woman bounding toward him from the front step of her modest little bungalow—broom in hand and a brilliant smile on her face.

“Hello there, Mr. Postman!” she says by way of greeting, stunning him even further with the lilting tones of her accent—English, he thinks. Ignorant of his plight, she just keeps talking. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Rey.”

Next thing he knows, her slender hand is suddenly jutting toward him for a friendly handshake, and Ben _panics_.

“Uh—here-here you go.”

Like the absolute dolt he is, Ben Solo leaves his gorgeous, friendly, _breathtaking_ new customer staring after him from the sidewalk, her package filling the void his hand was too terrified to take.

 _Way to go, Solo,_ echoes the ever-present voice in his head that sounds _exactly_ like all the bullies from his childhood. _Way to fucking go…._

💌

As March gives way to April, Ben Solo doesn’t see much of the ethereal goddess at 2187 Raddus Street. He delivers her mail with the same efficiency he provides the rest of his customers and refuses to let himself linger at her stop for any longer than absolutely necessary.

He has a _job_ to do, after all.

Before long, his days are marked by either rain or no rain, sun or no sun, instead of _Rey or no Rey—_

It’s creepy, that’s what it is, when he starts showing up at her box around the same time each day. If the return address on her pay stubs is anything to go by, it would seem she’s taken a position at Dr. Holdo’s animal hospital just a few blocks over. That must be why he starts seeing her on her bike around noon during the week—she’s coming home for lunch.

Whatever her reasons, food is the farthest thing from Ben’s mind with Rey in his sights. It’s downright depressing, the amount of times he’s wanted to ask her out, but even if he _could_ work up the nerve to talk to her, it’s not like he’s in a position to do so. Not only would it be _weird_ , he decides, but it would also be a _huge_ breach of professional protocol. It’s his job to _serve_ her, not _stalk_ her, and seeing as his position demands that he come in contact with her sensitive information from time to time, there’s no _way_ he can attempt to _woo_ her while ensuring her privacy isn’t at risk…

...right?

True or not, such was what Ben told himself throughout his daily episodes of torture, delivering her bank statements and utility bills as she tormented him from behind her picket fence fortress with short shorts and eventually—to his never ending horror—a _yellow string bikini_. That summer was the longest of his miserable life, watching her spend her lunch breaks on a beach towel in her front yard, sometimes sipping a Gatorade that leaked down her chin—

Through it all, Ben somehow managed to maintain his sanity, though he’d be lying if he said Rey never starred in any of his late night fantasies. Sometimes she rode his cock into oblivion, other times she let him do all the work as she writhed beneath him, but no matter what, Ben could count on his guilt to carry him off to sleep each night as he begged his baser instincts to just _leave him the fuck alone_ and let him return to his life before—

But that wasn’t entirely true, was it? And that’s no doubt the reason his dreams never left him, even as autumn faded to winter and he again saw less and less of the girl named for sunshine. Even after _weeks_ without seeing her, Ben’s ridiculous crush only grew stronger and stronger and now—

“That’s why I’m doing this,” he tells himself as he pulls up his brother’s contact info one freezing February afternoon. “That’s the _only_ reason I’m doing this.”

Kyle Solo—or _Kylo Ren,_ as he’d rebranded himself as a rebellious teenager—is, in body if not in mind, an exact copy of his twin brother, Ben. Truly, for anyone who knows them, telling them apart has never been a difficult task. Ben’s always been the quiet one; he keeps his sable mane shorter, more manageable, tidier; he’s _never_ dared to stray far from the status quo; and he sure as _hell_ never worked up the nerve to approach a pretty girl first.

 _Kylo,_ on the other hand….

On a scale of _Mr. Rogers_ to _The Joker,_ Ben’s twin brother is a solid eight-point-nine. From the second they were old enough to drive, Kylo found himself in more scrapes with local law enforcement than Ben cared to count. By their junior year, he’d founded a shitty punk band he ingeniously dubbed _The Knights of Ren,_ and _somehow_ that scheme had earned him enough to buy his first motorcycle before their eighteenth birthday. If he’s dressed in anything other than _black_ or _leather_ for the past fifteen years, Ben sure hasn’t seen it, for just as it did in high school, Kylo’s _dark knight_ persona has earned him a seemingly unending line of admirers—a stark contrast to Ben’s own parched love life.

Needless to say, it’s this distinction that brings Ben to his breaking point. If _Kylo_ can’t give him advice on how best to approach Rey, no one can.

The man himself picks up on the first ring, a familiar sound in Ben’s ear. “Hello, brother. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, hey Kylo. How—how are you?” Christ, should he really be doing this? It’s not like his brother’s known for his lack of intuition—he’d probably be in _jail_ right now otherwise.

“...I’m fine, little bro. What’s up?”

“Good, good. Listen, I, uh—”

“Need advice on how to talk to a pretty girl, don’t you?”

There it is. Ben sighs, defeated. “...yeah.”

Across the line, Kylo’s _infuriatingly_ pleased. “Well, you’ve come to the right place, Bennie Boy. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Oh god. He should’ve done a better job thinking this through. There’s no _way_ he’s telling Kylo her name; she could live on an entirely different planet and he’d still find a way to get to her first. Growing desperate, he tries to deflect.

“I, uh, I’d rather not say… she’s—she’s on my route.”

He can practically _hear_ his brother salivating.

“ _Oooh,_ a customer?” croons Kylo, sounding _far_ too pleased for Ben’s taste. “How impressively perverted of you, little brother.”

Ben finds he’s unable to deny the insult, but he’ll most definitely argue over their shared birthday. “I’m not your little brother, Kylo; we’re twins.”

“And _I_ popped out first. Now—what’s her _name?”_

Ben sees _red._ “No, absolutely not. I am _not_ telling you her name.”

“Nonsense, Bennie; how else am I supposed to look her up on social media?”

 _Fuck!_ Why hadn’t _he_ thought of that!? Surely it’s not _that_ difficult to make a—uh _Facegram_ — _Instabook—whatever_ the fuck it’s called, right?

“Ben, you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm; just tell me her name.”

The socially inept twin _growls_. _“Fine._ But I swear to _god_ —if you ruin this for me, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

 _Deep breaths, Ben._ “...Rey. Her name’s Rey Niima.”

“Alright, let’s see if she’s on Facebook….”

As Kylo fades away to begin his search, Ben worries the inside of his cheek. He loves his brother without question, even if he’s the most infuriating motherfucker on the god damn planet, but honestly, if he screws this up—

_“HAHAHA!”_

_“What!?”_ Ben screeches, daring his piece of shit brother to speak his mind. “Kylo, if you’re laughing at her, you can seriously go fuck yourself—”

 _“HAHA_ —Ben—!” Another fit of raucous laughter. “Oh my _god—!”_

Ben grits his teeth in a last ditch effort to contain his fury. “Spit it out, asshole, or I’m hanging up!”

The perpetual thorn in his side gasps for air. “Bro— _haha!_ —you aren’t gonna believe this—”

“What? You’ve—you’ve slept with her?” he guesses, warring against a wave of nausea. “Her mom? Her sister? All _three?_ You’re sorely mistaken if you think I don’t believe any of that for a second.”

“Ben, shut _up,”_ wheezes Kylo, coughing a bit before he continues. “Look—you ever heard of a dating app called Tinder?”

Of all the things he’d expected his twin to say, this was the least of them. It takes him longer than it should to respond. “I think so. Why?”

Kylo chuckles once more. _“Because—_ unless Miss _Rey_ has a twin she doesn’t know about, I matched with someone who looks exactly like her—a girl I met for coffee at Hux’s shop last week: _Kira Johnson.”_

Ben’s stomach falls to his feet. _“What!?”_

“Calm _down,_ Bennie Boy—I’ve got an idea.”

Barely holding back a dry heave, Ben still manages a quiet reply.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this….”

💌💌💌💌💌

Rey Niima has grown to adore her new life in Hanna City, though it was definitely daunting at first. Before moving here, she’d hardly ever left the tiny backwater town of Jakku, but escaping her foster father, Plutt, was priority number one just as soon as she’d saved up enough money to flee. The little cottage she’s been renting from Ms. Kanata for the past year quickly became her safe haven, and she couldn’t have asked for a better neighborhood to call home. She gets to _bike_ to her job at the local vet clinic where she gets _paid_ by Dr. Holdo to play with animals all day—or, well, not _all_ day. She does get to come home for lunch—another special occasion in and of itself.

Because that’s when she gets to see _him._

He’s so fucking _adorable,_ her postman, Ben. Some might call him peculiar-looking for all the sharp angles that make up his face or the large ears he never quite grew into, but Rey would be lying if she said she hadn’t laid in bed at night dreaming of the way his aquiline nose might feel as it nudged against her—

God, she’s fucking _depraved._ If he knew even a fraction of the disgusting things she’s fantasized about him, she’s sure he’d find _any_ way out of delivering to her ever again. He’s always been unfailingly polite, even when she’s tried her best to catch his eye. She’d spent many a summer lunch break tanning in the front yard just long enough for Ben to pull up with her mail, but she may as well have been dressed in a potato sack for the effect it had on him. Not even her skimpiest bikini gave him pause, and even now she has to tell herself it’s not her fault.

 _Am I really that repulsive?_ her subconscious begs nonetheless, finally at a breaking point. _Is he with someone?_

 _Is he just not_ into _me?_

Such are the thoughts that eventually drive her to download the wretched dating app. Whatever his reasons for writing her off, the fact remains that she _really_ needs to get laid.

As she swipes left after left, her eyes sting with tears. None of these people fit what she’s looking for: dark hair, sharp nose, kind eyes—

—until.

_Kylo Ren. 30. 6 miles away. He/him._

_Don’t be afraid, I feel it too._

_6’3”_

_Will gladly cook you a four course meal, but I only want you for dessert. ;)_

Oh, for crying out loud—

Despite the ridiculous bio, Rey can't help but get lost in the waves of his raven hair, the razor edge of his nose, or the playful challenge in his eyes. He looks... well, nearly identical to Ben, shockingly enough. If not for his scruffy facial hair or different last name, she would easily be fooled into thinking they were twins.

_Stars, this is a horrible idea…._

But if it means she can finally get over her creepy crush on her poor postman, surely it’s worth it?

Before she can think better of it, she swipes right.

💌

When it happens, she’s sprawled across her second-hand sofa, determinedly facing _away_ from the window. A rerun of some old sitcom blares forth from her resilient little tv, boring her to tears—so much so that when her phone abruptly _dings,_ she nearly jumps out of her skin.

 **Kylo:** Hey Kira. Got plans for tonight? 😏

Oh, right. She’d almost forgotten about using the fake name. She glances at the clock even as she knows she has absolutely zero plans for Valentine’s Day. To say she’d _prayed_ Kylo might text her is an understatement.

 **Kira:** Hey! I actually don’t, believe it or not 😅 Wanna go out?

_Please don’t sound desperate, please don’t sound desperate, please don’t sound desperate—_

_Ding!_

**Kylo:** You read my mind princess 😉 Actually, I was thinking I could make us some dinner at my place. Or yours. Whatever you’re comfortable with.

Wow, he wasn’t kidding, huh? As her pulse picks up speed, Rey weighs her options. He’d seemed friendly enough when they initially met at Armie’s coffee shop last week. But is she _really_ comfortable going to a strange man’s house? Is she comfortable with _him_ knowing where she lives?

Then again, in such a close-knit community, it’s likely he could figure that out whether she invited him over or not. And not to mention her... _fantasies._

_Ben, waltzing up to her front door. Ben, taking her in his arms and confessing that he feels the same way. Ben, making love to her on every surface in her house until the sun comes up—_

God, she needs therapy.

For now, though, she settles for what she can get.

 **Kira:** Is my place okay? Maybe around 7:00?

_Ding!_

**Kylo:** Perfect sweetheart 😉 I’ll bring everything we need. Just drop me your address and I’ll see you at 7:00.

_Ugh... Ben wouldn’t need to know my address...._

_Stop it, Rey! This is ridiculous. Now send the nice hot man your address and go take a fucking chill pill!_

**Kira:** 2187 Raddus Street....

💌

A knock at the door sounds precisely at 7:00 PM, and Rey darts out of her tiny bathroom to answer it, working a pearl stud into her ear with shaky hands. She inherently _knows_ she has no reason to be nervous—her friends have been informed of her evening plans—and yet she’s _still_ on edge like she hasn’t been since the night she escaped Jakku. Something about using Kylo for his uncanny resemblance to Ben just isn’t sitting right with her, but it certainly doesn’t stop her feet from carrying her to the door. She pauses just long enough to smooth down her favorite floral dress and to savor a final deep breath.

_You can do this, Rey. You can do this._

Slowly, as if it could fall right off the hinges at any moment, Rey eases her door out of the way—

—and immediately mourns a few more precious gulps of oxygen.

It’s not that she isn’t expecting exactly what she finds: an emo Adonis leaned lazily against one _very lucky_ porch post, brown paper bag in tow. It’s _how_ he looks: too much like the man of her dreams.

Trying to right herself is a vain effort; her voice still shakes as she greets him and welcomes him into her home.

“H-hey, Kylo.”

“Well hello to you too, gorgeous.”

His tawny eyes rake two scorching lines down her body in a brazen appreciation of her appearance, drawing warmth to her cheeks as she latches the door and takes his jacket. No sooner is the dark leather in her hands, however, than is she immediately overwhelmed by the scent of his spicy cologne.

_Fuck… Does Ben smell this good, I wonder—?_

It’s the unmistakable sound of pots and pans that quickly drags her back to reality, and she all but throws Kylo’s coat onto a peg before making a beeline for her kitchen.

 _You have got to get a_ grip, _Rey, Jesus Christ—_

“Uhh, where do you keep your pasta pot?”

The veritable giant of a man has wasted no time making himself comfortable in her tiny, mediocre kitchen, but Rey finds she doesn’t mind. It’s refreshing to be taken care of for once, even if it means she may have a mess on her hands later.

The smile she offers him is genuine as she walks over to the single cabinet he’d left unexplored, but she can feel the weight of his stare as she sinks down to grab the pot.

 _Let him look,_ she thinks, hiding a grin. _He deserves to have an enjoyable evening too, does he not?_

“Here you are,” she says when she places it in his waiting hand, not bothering to hide the coy inflection in her voice. “Anything else I can get for you?”

Kylo’s whiskey dark eyes narrow at the implication in her question, but it would seem he’s dead-set on making her dinner. “Sure can, sweetheart; you can have a seat right over there and tell me about your day while I whip us up some chicken alfredo. Okay?”

With an embarrassing amount of speed, Rey does as told, hopping onto one of her rickety bar stools as the authority in Kylo’s command warms her to her bones. True to his word, her impromptu Valentine sets to work crafting their meal with a surprising amount of gusto for a man of his… _appearance._ She immediately feels guilty for judging him based solely on his _fashion sense,_ so she decides then and there to give him the benefit of the doubt. It’s obvious he’s passionate about cooking, and she’s on the verge of asking him what instilled such a desire when he speaks first.

“So. Did you really not have plans tonight, or did you just feel sorry for me?”

Rey barely stops herself from gasping. Does he really think _she’s_ humoring _him?_ “No—I mean, I really didn’t have plans tonight.” The admission comes out clunkier than she would’ve hoped, so she fiddles with the hem of her dress to hide her embarrassment. “Well, aside from some friends offering to take me out, but I really didn’t feel like playing the third wheel, ya know?”

At this, Kylo snorts, though she’s not sure why. Perhaps the same thing happened to him? Before she can ask, however, he launches full force into a description of his day. It would seem working for one’s father is equal parts rewarding and humiliating, especially considering that he’s been in the automotive business since well before Kylo was born. “I mean, I get that his experience is _light years_ beyond mine, but sometimes it’s nice to just….”

Suddenly, his gaze turns hotter, more intense—especially as his eyes wander down to her collarbone. “Sometimes, I just want to enjoy the simple task of taking something apart and putting it back together _with my own two hands.”_

He leaves no room whatsoever for interpretation, so much so that she’s contemplating the many ways he could show her his talents right here on the kitchen counter when—

—her _doorbell_ rings.

“What the…?”

After making sure to shoot Kylo a bewildered look, she dismounts her wobbly perch. Surely she doesn’t seem like the type to intentionally double up on her plans. “I wonder who that could be?”

But Kylo’s already returned to his task, and for all the effect it has on his concentration, the doorbell may as well have never made a sound at all. He hardly spares her a shrug before setting back to plating their food, and Rey can’t help but wonder why he’s so unaffected by the intrusion.

Maybe he ordered something?

Whatever the reason, she wishes for the umpteenth time that her door had a peephole. This _edging it open little by little_ crap just isn’t safe—

_“Ben?”_

“Uh, hi, Rey.”

Oh god.

She’s going to _faint._

_What the fuck is Ben Solo doing on her front porch!?_

“Uh, these are for you,” he continues, but she hardly hears him over her roaring pulse. She moves on autopilot when she accepts the bouquet of roses from his trembling hands, but she’s promptly thrown head-first back into reality when _Kylo’s arms_ encircle her waist from behind.

“Well, how _thoughtful,_ little brother. I was starting to worry you might not show after all.”

Rey’s breath leaves her in one huge rush. “W-what did—did you just say—”

 _“Brother?”_ Kylo rumbles in her ear, earning a shiver. “Sure did, sweetheart. Seems you gave up on one twin only to wind up with the other.”

Rey’s _mortified_ at being found out like this. Probably why she has the audacity to try and deny it. “That’s—that’s not—“

“Don’t lie to us, princess. It’s pretty damn obvious you have a type.”

It’s Ben who receives her pleading look even as she does her best to answer his brother. “I’m—I’m sorry— _so_ sorry—I really had no idea—“

Kylo grips her tighter. “Shhh, it’s alright, little one. We actually have a proposition for you.”

Ben blushes three shades darker just as Kylo’s words _click_ in her brain.

“And—what would that be?”

Like a predator taunting his prey, Kylo practically _purrs_ as he savors the words on the tip of his tongue. “Apparently, your mailman’s a fucking _creep_ , princess. He’s had a _pitiful_ little crush on you since the day you moved in, but the thought of you spending Valentine’s Day with someone else made him jealous, desperate.” Here, he presses a light kiss to her neck, startling her. “So he asked his big brother for help.”

It’s this assertion that brings Ben out of his awkward silence—not his apparent feelings for her nor his brother’s name-calling. “Kylo. You’re _barely_ two minutes older. Lay off.”

“Ben’s not a creep!” Rey replies at the same time, irrationally protective of a man she barely knows. Kylo just chuckles to himself, a low rumble against her shoulder blades.

“You two _excel_ at missing the point.” Then, to the woman trembling in his embrace: “Look, sweetheart, I know you said you weren’t into being a third wheel, but could we maybe interest you in a three _some_ instead?”

Surely she’s dreaming. In no universe would two identically beautiful men be asking her for a _threesome_ —at least not within the context of a _romantic situation._ Good god, what is happening!?

“I—uh—is that something you two do—“

“Often?” Kylo guesses, nuzzling the back of her ear. “No, princess. You’d be the first to earn that title.”

Without warning, he releases her, stepping away to give her some much needed thinking space. “No pressure though. Whatever you want, no hard feelings.”

Rey looks between the two handsome brothers, hardly believing this is _actually_ happening—it _has_ to be too good to be true, right? Falling back on old instincts, she asks the first question that comes to mind. “What’s the catch?”

 _“Catch?”_ the brothers ask as one, looking down at her with matching levels of confusion. Ben just shakes his head as Kylo resumes his role as their mouthpiece.

“This isn’t a business transaction, sweetheart. The only ‘catch’ would be taking two dicks instead of one.”

Now it’s her turn to be rendered mute. Ben shoots his brother a disapproving look, but the older twin waves it off in favor of pursuing an answer.

“What’ll it be, _Rey?”_ he asks, her real name leaving his mouth like a threat; it makes her toes curl. “What do _you_ want?”

 _What a perfectly loaded question,_ she laments to herself. _What_ do _I want?_

Here she is, the girl from nowhere and no one, suddenly sandwiched between two _extremely_ attractive men who, for some bizarre reason, want _her_. Of course she’s not completely naive; she knows most men would do anything for a good lay—but that’s not the vibe she gets from these two. They genuinely want her to be comfortable, to be the one to make the call.

Rey has never felt so... _powerful_.

It’s this realization that reignites the blush warming her cheeks, and after offering each man a bashful show of her dimples, she nods.

Adorably, Ben turns bright red once more. Kylo just grins like a shark scenting blood.

It’s he who bows his dark head to look her in the eye, curling his large calloused fingers around her chin. “Use your words, baby. Tell us what’s going through that pretty little head of yours.”

 _Jesus Christ._ Of their own volition, her eyes squeeze shut. There’s no way she can meet his gaze and say what she’s about to say.

“I… I want you both.”

Ben startles her by taking her free hand. “Are you sure, Rey? Please—don’t agree for our sake. We just want you to be happy.”

Kylo smiles proudly at his brother. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Ben.”

Rey draws a deep breath. She’s an adult. She can do this, god dammit!

“Yes. I—I really want both of you. But only if you’re sure _—mmph!”_

Before she can so much as _blink_ , Kylo’s tongue is in her mouth, and it takes all of her willpower not to expire on the spot. He tastes like red wine and sin, and the heady combination is enough to make her world spin.

It’s over as quickly as it began, and then he’s passing her off to Ben, taking the bouquet and shutting the door as the quieter twin steps up to the plate. He’s obviously far shier than his brother, but Rey finds she doesn’t mind. He’s endearingly gentle as he cups her face in his hands, bending slowly to meet her, giving her every chance to duck away—

She meets him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck as their lips finally, _finally_ meet. All those long nights of yearning; every hot summer day spent trying to catch his eye; every wave, every smile, every word they’ve ever shared—all of it, Rey pours into this kiss. She’s dreamed of this moment for far too long, so she’ll be _damned_ if she wastes this opportunity to convey the extent of her desire for him. As if he can sense all this and more, Ben responds with a groan low in his chest that makes her see stars, and this, _this_ is what people meant when they said they saw fireworks when they finally locked lips with their true love—

Unimpressed, Kylo clears his throat.

“Look, I get this has been a long time coming, but I’d really appreciate it if we could eat first. It’s Nana Padme’s recipe, Ben.”

But Ben’s eyes never leave Rey’s even as he pulls back to rest his forehead against hers. “He’s just a little bit bossy, hm?”

Rey’s unable to stifle a giggle at Kylo’s expense, but his smile makes her think he doesn’t mind all that much. It never leaves his face even as he motions for them to follow and his brother walks beside her, kneading promises into the back of her hand the whole way.

💌

“Fuck, I don’t think I could eat another bite,” Ben sighs sometime after his second helping, leaning back in his chair. It’s hilariously too small for him, so much so that Rey’s certain her hopes and dreams are the only thing keeping it from falling. “That wasn’t half bad, bro. Don’t think Nana will be haunting you anytime soon.”

Rey rolls her eyes, putting down her own fork. “It really was delicious, Kylo, thank you.”

The man of the hour drinks the remainder of his wine in one big gulp, then makes a show of smacking his lips, visibly satisfied. “Don’t mention it, kids. Just glad I could be of service.” Then, to his brother: “What’d you say you brought for dessert, Bennie Boy?”

How it’s possible for the man to be any paler than he is naturally, Rey’s unsure, but he manages. “I—uh—you didn’t mention—“

“Hmmm,” hums Kylo, scratching his scruffy chin. “No, I suppose I didn’t.”

 _That’s_ when he chooses to shoot Rey a knowing look, and when it dawns on her, her hand flies to her mouth in shock.

_Holy shit._

_His Tinder bio._

_He wasn’t kidding!_

As she proceeds to turn tomato red, Kylo shows her his teeth. “No worries, little bro. I think I can whip us up a cream pie in less than ten minutes.”

Before his words can even register, Kylo’s on his feet, stalking around to her side of the table as Ben gapes at what his brother’s just said. Like a cornered mouse, Rey merely shrinks back in her seat, offering him her most piteous look. It's a mistake; Kylo practically salivates.

“How does that sound to you, little one?” he murmurs, caging her against her chair with his enormous arms. “You can still say no if you’ve changed your mind.”

Even as he says it, he leans closer, drawing a line along the bridge of her shoulder with the point of his nose. She shivers from head to toe.

When she’s finally able to respond, her voice is barely above a whisper—or perhaps she’s just struggling to hear it over her roaring pulse. 

“Y-yes, please.”

“Hmm, such good manners, sweetheart.” He lowers his mouth to hers for another, though far more chaste, kiss. “Which way to your bedroom, baby?”

Bloody hell, these endearments are going to be her ruin. “F-first door on—on the left.”

“Perfect,” he whispers. Then, to his dumbstruck twin: “Get over here, Romeo. Carry her to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ben’s throat bobs with a swallow as he slowly gets to his feet, his eyes never leaving Rey. Kylo just rolls his matching pair, then sets about clearing the table before disappearing into the kitchen.

The timid twin approaches her as one might an injured animal, his hands reflexively clenching and unclenching at his sides. Rey tries to cut him a break.

“You—you don’t actually need to carry me—”

“No, no, I want to. Please.”

Rey breathes a quiet, “okay,” and then she’s in his arms the way she’s so often dreamed. As he carries them down the little hall to her bedroom, she’s not surprised to feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

Perhaps Kylo’s... _coaching..._ will turn out to be exactly what they needed all along.

“Rey,” Ben says, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her door squeaks as he nudges it open with his foot. “I—I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.”

She ducks her head as her cheeks burn, her own fantasies dancing behind her eyes. “Me too, Ben. Seriously.”

Ever so gently, he places her on the edge of her bed, taking her hand as he joins her.

It’s hardly a moment before he speaks up, staring in awe at their entwined fingers. “I’m sorry I never said anything, Rey… I-I was just so worried you’d be freaked out. I mean I’m your _mailman_ for fuck’s sake; it’s my job to respect your privacy, and I thought if I asked you out—”

“Ben, please don’t apologize,” she begs, squeezing his hand. The _last_ thing she wants him thinking about right now are all the reasons he’d concocted to keep her at arm’s length. “I’m just glad we’re finally here together.”

Did his eyes just sparkle, or is she only imagining it? In any case, she finds herself mesmerized as he draws closer, bringing his free hand up to cradle her jaw—

_Clap, clap, clap._

“Well I have to say, this is just adorable, you two. Some real romcom shit going on in here—”

Ben surprises her with a growl. _“Kylo....”_

The man himself stands unperturbed by his brother’s threat, a menacing presence in the bedroom doorway. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Then, beckoning one long finger toward Rey: “Com’ere, sweetheart.”

 _Well that’s_ awfully _rude,_ Rey decides, _Kylo interrupting his sweet brother._ A positively _wicked_ idea pops into her mind, and before either of them realizes what she’s doing, she grabs Ben by the face and kisses him like a woman possessed—

—until she isn’t.

One moment, her tongue’s exploring Ben’s mouth, delighting in drawing the most animalistic sounds from him, and in the next, he’s being shoved away from her by one huge hand as another captures her by the jaw.

“Feisty little thing, aren’t you?” Kylo leans in until his nose is mere centimeters from her own. “I’m _thrilled_ you’re so eager to get started, sweetheart, but we have a few orders of business to take care of before we get carried away.”

Ben speaks her mind. “What, Kylo!?”

“Well, safe words for starters, but she might also like to know that we’re disease-free?”

She and Ben have the decency to look ashamed. Fair enough. He makes a valid point.

“Now, what about you, princess? You want us to use protection?”

He’s since relaxed his iron-grip, though his hand is still a heavy presence on the side of her neck. She pretends to think it over for a few beats, but truthfully, she knew the answer even before he asked.

“No.... I’d—I’d like to feel you... if that’s okay with you two.”

For all their differences in personality, the brothers wear identical expressions of awe at her quiet admission. She has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing; she may as well have asked them if they’d like to learn to fly.

Ever the poet, Kylo recovers first.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say abso-fucking-lutely, princess,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Now, about those safe words....”

Rey blurts the first ones that come to mind. “Ummm, you mean red, yellow, and green?”

“That’ll work.” This earns her another soft kiss. “Any limits we should know about?”

“Not really a fan of bad names…?” she admits, wincing at her elementary description. She forces herself to soldier on, staring determinedly at the hem of her dress. “Some choking is fine, and, uh—” _Gulp._ “It’s not that I’m _opposed_ to anal, but I don’t think I’m prepared for tonight….”

With her limits out in the open, Kylo finally allows Ben to lean in again, and he surprises her by wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you for being honest with us, Rey.”

At her other ear, Kylo agrees. “Mmmm, such a good girl telling us what she wants.”

A downright _mortifying_ whimper escapes her as she succumbs to their dual praise, but with Ben nuzzling into the left side of her neck and his twin on the right, she’s lucky to have her wits about her at all. One large hand is slowly skirting up her thigh—Kylo’s she thinks—pulling the hem of her dress along with it. It must be Kylo, because it’s _Ben_ who zeroes in on her obvious tell. 

“You like when we tell you you’re good, don’t you, baby?” he rumbles against the sensitive spot just below her ear, sealing the words to her skin with a kiss. “You wanna be good for us, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathes, no longer bothering to hide it. They were gonna find out sooner or later; she _loves_ being praised.

 _But wouldn’t it be lovelier still_ , she muses inwardly, _if these big burly brothers were to reveal a kink of their own?_

A smile borne from pure mischief shapes the next words from her mouth: “Yes, _sir.”_

“Fucking—holy _fuck,_ Rey,” Kylo growls into the meat of her shoulder, biting just hard enough to make her yelp. He releases after a beat, kissing away the sting. “Christ, keep doing that.”

Rey laughs, nearly drunk on her lust. It makes her brave. “Oh yeah? And what do I call you? _Daddy? Master?”_

“Shit—call me whatever you want, just don’t stop.”

Ben pipes up then, spewing his response at the same time Rey’s hand starts wandering up his leg. “Change—changed my mind, wanna be Daddy—”

A coy giggle slips between her lips even as she plants a kiss on his cheek and palms his dick through his jeans. “Okay, _Daddy.”_

“Fucking hell, princess, you sure don’t take any prisoners,” Kylo laughs as he pulls the hem of her dress out from under her bottom, working it gently up and over her head. However, once he’s successfully revealed her most recent self-care purchase—a matching bra and panty set made of the skimpiest black lace—he’s not the only brother rendered temporarily mute.

“Jesus...” Ben eventually whispers, but by then Kylo’s tugging her up from the bed, feeling her up as if it’s the only thing he’ll ever do. Ben takes the opportunity to shed his flannel and undershirt as his brother explores her newly exposed skin, savoring every square inch.

“Oh fuck,” Rey whimpers, though even _she_ isn’t sure if it’s directed at Ben’s abs or Kylo’s mouth trailing down body. Whatever the reason, she finds she’s unable to look away from Ben as he chooses that moment to release himself from his trousers.

 _Dear god,_ she panics upon sighting him, _what the_ fuck _have I gotten myself into!?_

From his kneeling position in front of Rey, Kylo hears his brother start jacking off and snorts. “Easy bro, don’t get in a hurry. Look at all this pretty woman we have to enjoy. Get over here.”

Ben staggers over inelegantly—only for Kylo to yank the belt out of his jeans. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it and get on the bed, back against the headboard.”

When he turns back to Rey, Kylo’s quick to quell her apprehension with a wink. “Don’t you worry, princess,” he says, gathering up the belt. “This isn’t for you—it’s for him.”

 _“Me?”_ Ben asks from the center of the bed. He’s even more bewildered when Kylo pulls his own belt off and climbs in to join him.

“Chill, bro, I know what I’m doing.” Kylo secures each of Ben’s hands to the upper bed posts, then climbs back down to join Rey—but not before yanking his own shirt over his head.“You wanna learn how to make her feel good, don’t you?”

Ben nods so fast Rey can’t help but smile. “Of course I do!”

Kylo then turns on heel to level her with a devilish grin. “Then watch and learn.”

He wastes no time gathering her in his arms, forcing her on tiptoe as he kisses her for all she’s worth. She can’t help but whine as his hands slide down to cup and squeeze her bottom, and from his bindings, Ben snarls.

“This isn’t learning—this is torture!”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Kylo scolds, lifting Rey off her feet only to place her at the foot of the bed, angling her to face his flustered brother. “She deserves to feel good, doesn’t she?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“And you are inexperienced in that department, are you not?”

Ben’s cheeks burn. “Yeah, I guess, but—”

Kylo cuts him off by repeating his earlier command. “So _watch....”_ A sharp-toothed kiss lands at the junction of her shoulder. “And _learn.”_

Rey may be feverish with want, but she’s not so far gone as to overlook Kylo’s tone. _Be nice,_ she tries to say, but that’s when he works her tits out from under her bra, and she’s forced to redirect her focus on remembering how to breathe.

“Good girl, Rey. You’re doing a fine job being our little play thing.” Then, to his captive audience: ”Watch, Bennie. See how she reacts when you touch her here. Like this—”

He pinches just hard enough to hurt, forcing a cry from her throat that he captures with his mouth as his skilled fingers switch to massaging the sting away. “A little pain never hurt. Makes the pleasure more intense.”

Rey throws her arms back, trapping Kylo’s head against her neck as he continues his ministrations. _Roll. Pinch. Massage. Repeat._

“O-okay, I get it,” Ben gasps, his voice taking on a roughness that makes Rey feral. “What else?”

Kylo chuckles, continuing to press little kisses into her neck. “Don’t get in a hurry, bro. Just keep touching her—everywhere. Find out what she likes....”

Following his own lead, Kylo allows his hands to snake down, down to the apex of her thighs. When he lightly presses a finger to her aching center, she cries out even louder than when he’d started playing with her nipples.

“Think she likes this?” he asks, though whether it’s directed to Ben or herself, Rey’s not sure. “My, my, baby girl. You’re _soaked.”_

“Mmhmm,” she responds, nodding. “For you, sir—both of you.”

“Fuck...” the brothers respond in unison, earning a pleased smile from their quarry.

Then, without warning, Kylo spins her to face him, kissing her violently as he nudges her back towards the bed. “Gotta taste you, sweetheart,” he breathes against her lips, barely breaking their kiss. “Can I? Please?”

Rey nods against his mouth. “Yes, sir. P-please.”

Kylo spares a low growl for his new title, then bends to grab her thighs and yank them out from under her. The move forces her onto her back between Ben’s legs—mere inches away from his angry red cock. Needless to say, the change of scenery leaves her just as winded as he sounds.

“God dammit, Kylo—why’d you tie me up!? I can’t touch her like this!”

From his position between Rey’s legs, the accused rolls his eyes. “Because I needed you to focus and all you were doing was jacking off like a god damned Neanderthal. Now pay attention.”

Ben actually whines as Kylo sets to work blazing a molten trail from her neck to her collarbone. When his lips find their way to her swollen nipples, she can’t help but squirm as he nips and sucks until she’s nearly sobbing.

“P-please, sir—” she tries to plead. Her entire lower half feels like a sheared live wire. “Please— _lower.”_

Kylo shushes her from between her breasts, barely dignifying that with a response. “Patience, sweetheart.” He tweaks the nipple not in his mouth. “Let me do my work.”

Entire centuries pass before he _finally_ ventures lower, but when he _does_ arrive at her tiny scrap of underwear, he wastes no time diving right in.

 _“Holy shit!”_ she yelps as he once again takes her by surprise. At first, he makes a show of using his _teeth_ to pull her panties down her thighs, but it’s all just a cunning distraction—in the next breath, he licks a searing stripe back up her slit.

She promptly _loses it._

 _“Kylo!”_ roars Ben, fighting against his restraints. The bed posts creak in protest. “Untie me right now!”

Ever impertinent, the mischievous twin just shakes his head with his tongue still pressed to Rey’s folds, earning an entire cacophony of embarrassing sounds for his wicked act. He’s finally forced to wrap an arm around her hips just to keep her against his face, for something catastrophic is building low in her belly, and it’s not long before her legs start to tremble from the severity of it.

“That’s it, baby. Come on,” says Kylo, working one large finger into her cunt. He continues mouthing at her swollen clit between praises. “God _damn,_ you’re tight—”

Rey’s swiftly turning into a blubbering mess, and above her, Ben’s not much better off. The fact that Kylo’s restraints have held him back this long is nothing short of a miracle, but she knows it’s only a matter of time before he finds a way to pull through them.

“Come for me, princess. Come, and I’ll untie him for you.” Kylo growls against her engorged flesh, adding another enormous digit. “Don’t you want to know what it feels like to have his cock in here instead of my fingers?”

Rey tries to make some noise of agreement, but she’s more focused on keeping a foothold in reality; she grips Kylo’s arm like a lifeline, praying it’s enough to keep her afloat throughout the fast-approaching storm. If her blunt nails cause him pain, it doesn’t show; he just continues feasting on her as his brother chooses that moment to _finally_ participate.

“Come for him, baby girl,” he rumbles, sounding for all the world as wrecked as she feels. “Come for him so I can put my cock in you. _God,_ I can’t wait to fill you up, little one. You’re gonna be dripping my cum for _days_ after—”

_“Oh, fuck!”_

Rey comes and comes and _comes,_ screaming all the while. The trapped twin keeps muttering praise as his brother refuses to let a drop of her go to waste.

“God, you taste like heaven, Rey,” Kylo breathes sometime later, staggering over to release his twin. No sooner is one hand free than Ben makes quick work of his other restraint, and then he’s diving off the bed to claim his turn at her cunt. Kylo just collapses into the spot his brother vacated, still licking her slick off his lips.

“Flip her over, Ben,” he says as his twin stands frozen before the blissed-out woman beneath him. “Take her from behind so I can fuck her mouth.”

“God, fuck....”

Ever so gently, Ben does just that, helping Rey over onto her stomach. The kiss he leaves just behind her ear makes her eyes roll back in her head, and when he then asks if their plan is okay—

—her heart swells with more affection for him than she ever thought possible.

Giddiness spills through her lips in the form of giggles. “Yes, Daddy, I want you to fuck me now, please.”

“Shit—don’t have to tell me twice, baby.”

While Kylo catches his breath, Ben takes the opportunity to mouth his way down her spine, nipping and kissing with careful curiosity. Rey tries arching her back to encourage him lower, but he refuses to get in a rush. Kylo’s advice must have sunk in after all.

“So soft, Rey,” he murmurs as he finally nears her tailbone. His huge hands massage her buttocks like he can’t get enough and it drives her _crazy._

Even so, none of it prepares her for what he does next.

He... _bites_ her.

He actually fucking bites her.

She can’t help but yelp as he sinks his teeth into the meat of her right cheek, and then Kylo’s crawling over her to inspect his brother’s handiwork.

“Hmmm,” he hums, seemingly deep in thought. Then, to the girl beneath him: “Where’s that land on your scale, sweet cheeks? Red?”

Rey shakes her head before she remembers they can’t see her. “No—it’s fine. F-feels... good. I’m green.”

“I see...” muses Kylo, massaging her other cheek. “How about spanking?”

Rey’s face burns. God. Could she survive a spanking from two of the hottest men she’s ever seen?

She supposes today’s as good a day as any to find out.

“S-spanking’s fine,” she mumbles against her hand, horrifically embarrassed. It’s next to impossible to keep in character, but she does her best. “Did—did I do something wrong, sir?”

Kylo’s chuckle is downright predatory as he rakes the backs of his fingernails down the left side of her bottom, taunting her. “I think you’re asking the wrong twin, princess.”

Her heart leaps into her throat at Ben’s responding growl, but nothing sends her pulse skyrocketing the way his next few words do.

“Did you tease me on purpose—those days when you lay out to tan in your front yard? I hardly slept for weeks, baby girl—all I saw when I closed my eyes was that tiny scrap of a bikini keeping you hidden from me....”

“Uh-oh,” mocks Kylo, obviously thrilled. “Sounds like you’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do, little miss.”

Yes, this is most certainly the way she dies. 

“Y-yes, Daddy. I-I wanted you to see me like that—I wanted you to take me back inside and fuck me.”

It’s easier than it should be to admit such a deeply rooted fantasy, but the effect is even better than she could’ve hoped for.

“Such a tease, little one,” growls Ben, squeezing her bottom hard enough to bruise. “I think that deserves a few spankings, don’t you, Kylo?”

“Good a reason as any,” his twin agrees, bending to place a kiss on his claimed side. “Get her in your lap and I’ll make sure she counts.”

“Oh fuck—”

Ben immediately complies, pulling her over his thighs until she’s perfectly positioned for her punishment. His brother makes himself useful by pinning her wrists to the comforter.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Kylo asks, grin widening when she manages a quiet, ‘yes,’ and in the span of a heartbeat, Ben’s huge hand collides with her ass for the first time.

Rey clenches down hard, lamenting her emptiness. Somehow, she’s still able to utter, “One.”

“Good girl,” praise the twins. Ben massages her sore cheek for a moment before bringing down a second strike on the other.

 _Yelp!_ “Two!”

“Three more, princess,” murmurs Kylo. “You can take it.”

 _Slap!_ “Th-three!”

 _Slap!_ “Four!”

 _Slap!_ “Five—!”

“Christ, Rey, that was perfect,” Ben’s saying, rubbing and kissing her abused backside. As Kylo presses kisses along her spine, Rey decides she’s had _enough._

“Guys—”

The twins immediately freeze.

“What is it, sweetheart?” asks Kylo.

“Need—need you to fuck me now,” she begs, squirming. “Please.”

That fast, Kylo drags her out of his brother’s lap and up onto his chest, kissing her for all she’s worth. Ben’s quick to follow, doing his best to continue massaging and kissing and _worshipping_ her ass.

“Shhh.” _Kiss_. “It’s alright, princess.” _Kiss_. “We’re gonna fuck you now, okay?”

“Please,” she whines again. “Please, sir. I need to feel you. I need Daddy to fill me up.”

“Jesus Christ,” breathes Ben from below, sounding as wrecked as she feels. “Hand me a pillow, Kylo.”

His twin wastes no time tossing one from the pile behind him, and then Ben’s pulling her back, sliding her down Kylo’s body until she’s level with his crotch.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” he murmurs, stroking her wildly mussed hair. “Take me out. See what you think.”

 _Oh my god._ The bulge in his jeans is more than a little intimidating, and her trembling fingers struggle to do her bidding. He has to help her with his fly, but once he’s finally out in the open and in her hand—

Saliva pools on her tongue. Her impatience allows but a moment to stroke him before she’s taking the head of him into her mouth, savoring the drop of salty precome beaded at the tip.

“Oh _fuck,”_ he groans, hissing through his teeth. “Hurry up, Ben! I’m not gonna last—”

The twin behind her does as told, startling her when he runs his matching cock along her slit, gathering slick to ease his intrusion. “God, I won’t last long either. She’s too perfect.”

“Can say that again— _shit!”_

With the head of his cock nudging the back of Rey’s throat, Kylo snarls an entire encyclopedia’s worth of profanities when she moans around him—Ben’s just pushed into her from below.

“Even better than I imagined, baby girl. _God,_ your pussy’s perfect.”

“W-just wait till you feel her mouth,” rasps Kylo, resting his hand on the back of her head. “God dammit, she’s gonna kill me.”

“Sounds too good to be true,” Ben teases, kissing the curve of her shoulder. “Best not take any chances.”

He bites down without warning, forcing a cry from her throat that makes his brother roar. It’s then he _really_ starts to fuck her, slowly at first, gently, and then harder, faster, deeper. Above, Kylo’s hanging on for dear life.

“Christ—don’t stop, Ben, she’s gonna make me come,” he groans, threading his fingers through her hair. She’s just managed to work about half of him into her mouth when Ben picks up his pace.

There’s something even more intense than before building between her legs, bringing tears to her eyes. She does her best to work Kylo faster, too, using her hand to stroke where her mouth simply can’t reach. There’s no doubt in her mind that the orgasm she’s about to experience will ruin her for all others, and she has half a mind to wonder how she’ll ever be able to move beyond this when—

—she screams again as she flies over the edge, pulling Kylo along with her. She barely has the presence of mind to swallow as her orgasm intensifies, stretching far longer than her first. But Ben fucks her right through it, cooing to her as his brother mumbles broken praise and pets her hair. She nearly comes again when Ben does; the heat of him spilling into her is euphoric, even as his hips still against her. He doesn’t pull out either, choosing instead to rest some of his weight on her like a big meaty blanket.

At this thought, Rey can’t help but giggle.

“W’so funny?” asks Ben, barely coherent. “Nearly killed us, baby girl.”

“So dramatic,” she teases, but there’s no heat to it. More than anything, she wants to kiss him properly. She‘s just started to wriggle her way free when Kylo grabs her under the arms and pulls her back up to his chest, spooning her from behind.

“I suggest you find the strength to get your ass up here if you want any of these warm, freshly fucked woman cuddles,” he snarks to his twin, nuzzling into the junction of her shoulder. Not unlike a zombie, Ben army crawls until he’s on the other side of her, flopping onto his side with an over-dramatic sigh.

“That was... incredible, Rey,” he says, replacing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She smiles warmly at the raw affection in his eyes, hoping beyond hope he sees it reflected back at him ten fold.

“Indeed, my darling postman,” she finally says, tracing the sharp lines of his face as she’d so often dreamed of. Ben sighs into her touch like a contented cat. “You’ve certainly earned my stamp of approval.”

Behind her, Kylo groans.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?”

She and Ben can’t hold back their giddy laughter, but Kylo effectively silences them when he yanks her comforter over them, ordering them to get some rest.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Ben says against her lips. “And Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
